1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to waste receptacles, and more particularly to portable waste receptacles for use in vehicle passenger compartments. Specifically, the invention is an outer container of special geometry and construction, and an inner disposable bag.
2. Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,712 (Savoie) discloses a waste receptacle with an outer container having foldable sidewalls, a v-shaped bottom in cross-section, and an inner array of disposable bags. However, this receptacle, due to its v-shaped design, has small capacity, and is difficult to close when full. Also, due to its special inner array of disposable bags, it requires specially-manufactured and expensive bag liners.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,810 (Ross, et al.) discloses a waste receptacle comprising an outer holder, an inner disposable container, a removable protective liner and an apertured cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,446 (Spainhour, et al.) discloses a waste receptacle comprising a folding housing and an internal structure defining an inner cavity containing alternating horizontal zones of reduced and expanded width.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,072 (Kohls) discloses a waste receptacle surrounded by a generally oval inclined ring supporting a net for funneling litter into a basket below the net.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,446 (Zehnder, et al.) discloses a waste receptacle built into the trunk compartment of a car, the receptacle being accessible through a trap door behind the rear seat.
However, there remains a need in the vehicle accessory industry for a portable waste receptacle with large capacity that closes when full, and which uses recycled bag liners.